Yoruichi's Daily Milk
by Ichigo x Yoruichi 4eva
Summary: Yoruichi woke up and felt shivers go down her spine by just by thinking of a certain orange haired shinigami. Only one thing was in her mind as she was getting dressed "I must take Ichigo's virginity now." M for lemon please tell me what you think about this lemon i want to know and rate fairly.One Shot.


**Yo****ruichi's Daily Milk**

**If you don't like lemons then turn back** NOW.

"Haaaahaaaaaw"Yoruichi yawned looking at the clock it read 8:45. So she got out of bed proceeded to the wardrobe in the far corner. She stripped down and put her clothes in a basket, all she could think about was stripping for a certain orange haired shinigami known as ichigo kurosaki. "Oh Ichigo when will you realize that i love you a lot and to prove it i am going to take your virginity." She smirked widely thinking about how she was going to seduce him."hehe ichigo i am going to claim you as my own." By the time she was done she head out.

WITH ICHIGO

Ichigo was now fully clothed sitting on his bed proceeding looking out the window. But unaware to him, Yoruichi had let herself inside his house and sneaked up the stairs hiding her spiritual pressure she pounced just when she was behind him, she said a soft "boo."

"AHHHHHH" ichigo screamed falling off the bed and landed face first on the hard floor."What the hell Yoruichi"he yelled glaring daggers at her.

"What"she asked innocently trying her hardest not to laugh her ass off.

"You know what,ah just never mind why are you here?" he questioned.

then she shunpoed next to his ear."I'm here for my daily milk"she said seductively. Ichigo couldn't hide the blush on his face at the distance between the two.

"Oh is that it i'll go get some from the fridge." He said nervously. he was about leave when a hand grabbed his wrist and her lips were once again next to his ear."Not that milk I want your milk" she said grabbing his 12 inch hard member in her hands."

"Yoruichi" Ichigo moaned as she slowly stroked his manhood. "Ichigo"Yoruichi said seductively inching closer to his mouth once she was 1 centimeter away she spoke."Ichigo i want you now."she half demanded pushing him on the bed and got on top of him.

"Ichigo"she moaned as she closed the gap between there faces creating a hot and long kiss. Ichigo licked her bottom lip for permission and she complied by opening her mouth and that's when the mighty battle for dominance began. Ichigo slowly reached down and gently grabbing yoruichi's breasts and gave them a little squeeze and rub in result she let out a long throaty moan.

Yoruichi then broke the kiss to take their clothes off. She slowly lifted his shirt over his head admiring his well toned abs and chest muscles. Once that was done she took her shirt off painfully slow which further aroused him more. She slowly got off of him to unbuckle his belt then proceeded to take his pants off throwing them in the corner. She then removed his boxer to release the big piece of man meet.

"mmmm Ichigo it's so big, maybe i can have seconds later." she said shock written all over her face at the 15 year old boy's length in size.

She then licked up his member causing a low moan "Yoruichi." She then lifted her head up and sucked the head in her mouth.

"Ahhhh" he moaned loudly nearing his climax. She then stuck her tongue out and swirled it around the head of his manhood causing him to tense and his member to twitch several times.

Yoruichi then began to bob her head up and down. "uhhhhh Yoruichi I'm coming." but that just encouraged her to go faster in which she did and then.

"YORUICHI."he screamed loudly as he reached his climax.

Yoruichi was swallowing all the white substance, and eventually there was to much to down so she pulled his member out of her mouth and the rest flew freely on her face and breasts.

"mmmmmm" she said licking the remainder on her breasts and face. "That was delicious."she said finishing her treat. She looked up to see Ichigo in total bliss, she turned and pulled her pants and black lace panties off and threw them to the other side of the room. She then got on top and whispered in his ear "it's your turn bad boy"she said seductively,Ichigo however was confident and ready to return the favor so he flipped so he was on top then whispered something in her ear. "did my little cat enjoy her milk, well if thats so i'll most happily give you seconds."he said low and huskily surprising her. She has never seen him like this before and his words sent shivers down her spine.

Ichigo climbed off and got on his knees, he then spread her legs out and inched his face closer to her soaking wet womanhood. Once they made contact she moaned in surprise. "Ichigo ahhahh"she moaned in bliss.

Ichigo then spread her lips out and then stuck his tongue in and wiggled around making the sensation so much better."AH" she moaned then she thought "how does a virgin now how to eat out a pussy and hit all the right places."

Ichigo continued pleasuring her, then raised his hand and with his thumb started rubbing her clit at the same time as licking. He then got his free hand and raised it to her left breast and began to fondle it."AHHHHH ICHIGO IM GONNA"but it was to late she came all over his face. He raised his head and began devouring the white sweet liquid once he was finished he looked up to see her in total bliss.

he leaned down till his head was next to her ear and whispered."did my little cat enjoy her seconds."he whispered huskily

Yoruichi just slowly nodded her head thinking."did i do that to him"she thought, but before she could answer herself he whispered. "Now for completing your dinner you may now have dessert."he said with a low voice but before she could speak he thrusted into her causing a loud moan to a merge from both lips.

he slowly pulled back then pushed real hard back in."does my neko like her dessert."She couldn't answer because she was in pure bliss.

Ichigo leaned down and grabbed her right breast and spoke huskily. "Now if you don't mind your master wants some chocolate milk"he said licking his lips.

"Master"she repeated inside her head but that's as far as she went when she felt his tongue licking her creamy chocolate breast.

"AANNNGGG"she screamed to lost in the feeling her climax coming so fast it was like a roller coaster.

"ICHIGO"

"YORUICHI"

they screamed in unison as he collapsed on top of her."Ichigo i have confession to make." she said weakly trying to catch her breath.

"I,I l,l,lo"well spit it out he said looking confused.

"I LOVE YOU"she blurted out blushing a deep shade of crimson.

this however shocked him but that soon was replaced with a warm loving smile.

"I love you to"he said now it was her turn to be shocked.

"Y,You do."she said hopefully

"Yes"he replied "i have ever since you trained me to reach bankai in 3 days,i saw passed the rough girl who constantly teased others,i saw the kindness and the compassion inside you, ever since then my heart belonged to you."he said this caused tears to well up in her eyes. she looked up and kissed deeply and lovingly. there tongues danced together as if they where professional's once they broke they lovingly gazed into each others eyes.

"We best get some breakfast Yoru chan i'm starving" (stomach growling).

"Hehe okay dear"she replied.

"Oh and one more thing yoru chan"he stated.

"Oh and what is that."

"When's the next time your thirsty."he said with lustful eyes.

**There you go i hope you enjoyed this lemon because it was my first on so far message me if you want me to continue with the lemons and suggest other couples to and i might do for you ASH OUT.**


End file.
